The Rebel Force
by SparkledDreams
Summary: Harry and Christopher Potter are twins, born to James and Lily Potter. When Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow and is defeated by Harry, which gives him the lightning bolt scar, a shard of glass cut Chris, causing everyone to think he is the Boy-Who-Lived. Neglected until the age of five, Harry runs away. Ten years later, he is back, leading the Rebel Force. HP/GW Lots of OCs!
1. Chapter One: Neglect

**Summary: **Harry Potter and Christopher Potter were twins born to James and Lily Potter. On the night Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow, the Killing Curse rebounded off Harry, vanquishing Voldemort and leaving the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. In the debris, a shard of glass flew at Christopher, forming a scar down his cheek. Christopher is proclaimed as the Boy-Who-Lived, when it is actually Harry. James and Lily let the fame get to their heads, and neglect Harry. At the age of five, Harry runs away, to a place he can call home. Ten years later, Harry, now leading the Rebel Force, comes to defeat Voldemort, as the truth about Christopher is revealed.

* * *

The Rebel Force

Chapter One: Neglected

For four years, Harry Potter has been neglected by his family.

Ever since Lord Voldemort was vanquished by his older twin brother, Christopher, Harry's mother and father pampered Chris, forgetting all about Harry. At mealtimes, there was no place setting for him, on holidays, there were no gifts for him-Harry was invisible. Christopher's fame from being the Boy-Who-Lived and the Savior of the Wizarding World got to their heads, and they soon became very arrogant.

The only people who acknowledged Harry were his godfather and his surrogate uncle, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius adored his godson, yet when he spoke to James and Lily of their treatment towards him, they simply yelled at him for wasting time they could be spending with Chris.

Christopher and Harry were nothing alike, even at age five. Harry, who was practically starved, weighed 30 pounds, while Christopher weighed 57. The Boy-Who-Lived took after his mother's facial features, giving him an almost feminine look, and inherited light brown hair from his grandfather. His eyes were the color of his father's, which was hazel. He was very chubby, and wasn't very athletic. James and Lily were proud of this, all the same.

Harry, on the other hand, had the "curse of the Potter hair", as Sirius joked, which was black, unruly hair that was forever stuck in a "just got outta bed" look. His eyes, which came from Lily, were emerald green, and stuck out against his tiny face. The boy was stick thin, and seven inches shorter than he should be. All in all, malnourished.

"Anyone in there, pup?" Sirius called through Harry's bedroom door. Harry toddled over to his door, reaching up to grasp the doorknob. "Hi, Sirius!"

"Hey there, kiddo. Can Remus and I come in?" Sirius asked, kneeling down in front of Harry. Harry smiled widely and took Sirius' hand and Remus' hand before yanking them to his bed.

Chris' bedroom was four times as large as Harry's, just because he wanted it to be. It was James' idea to paint the room red and gold, and Lily decided to shower the brat with millions of toys. Harry? No, Harry had two single toys: a stuffed dog and a stuffed wolf. He called them Padfoot and Moony. His room was painted a light spring grass green, courtesy of Remus.

"Look, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, look! I can do a spell!" Harry said excitedly, standing on his bed. Remus stood beside the little boy, to make sure he wouldn't fall.

_"Accio book!" _Harry called, looking pointedly at a thick encyclopedia on the floor, obviously having practiced this. The encyclopedia flew in the air, and knocked him in the chest. As Harry fell, Remus swerved and caught the boy in his arms. Both he and Sirius were stunned. The Summoning Charm was Fourth Year material. How could a five-year-old perform it correctly? For that matter, how did this five-year-old learn it?

"Well done, Harry! But, er, where did you learn that spell?" Remus questioned, setting Harry on the bed gently. Both Marauders came to stand in front of him.

"I was reading! Chris says reading is for losers, but it isn't! He's just jealous _he _can't do that!" Harry cried happily, clapping his hands. For once, Harry could do something Chris couldn't. Both men understood, and felt their hearts crack. This toddler deserved more than this.

"Padfoot! Moony! When'd you guys get here? Come play with Chris, he's been _dying_ to see you!" James strode through the door, not seeing the flash of disappointment on Harry's face.

"James, Harry just did a Summoning Charm," Sirius announced proudly. James didn't acknowledge this. He kept talking.

"Rita Skeeter has asked to interview him and his family, and we need you guys to be prepared before she comes!" James said, and he pulled his two best friends out of the room, leaving Harry on his bed.

_Am I part of your family, Daddy?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you didn't notice, I deleted several of my older stories. Stories that I won't ever finish, so I apologize. I hope this story (which is highly cliched, I might add) turns out to be a good one.

The Rebel Force is a group of people who do not fight with the Light, but fight against the Dark. They are not part of the Order of the Phoenix. The Rebel Force is extremely famous, especially since they have stopped hundreds of deaths and injuries, and the Wizarding World believes that their leader, who was given the codename Phoenix by the other Rebels, is more powerful than Albus Dumbledore himself. There are around 50 Rebels, but only 10 are in the Rebel Force. Harry, obviously the Phoenix, is the leader. Who should be in the Rebel Force? Sirius and Remus are definitely in. Not Ron. Or Chris.

Who else?

1. Harry Potter

2. Sirius Black

3. Remus Lupin

4. _

5. _

6. _

7. _

8. _

9. _

10. _

Review and tell me who should be in the Rebel Force. Whoever gives me six people in the Rebel Force that I approve of (must be canon characters) first can create an OC as the seventh Rebel Force member!

-SparkledDreams


	2. Chapter Two: Running Away

The Rebel Force

Chapter Two: Running Away

It was Christmas when it happened.

"It's Christmas! Presents! Presents!" Chris screeched, bouncing down the corridor, banging on each door. Lily and James groggily followed the boy, who almost wet himself when he saw the huge mound of gifts in front of the brilliant Christmas tree.

Harry appeared in the doorway, seeing his big brother push through presents ungratefully causing him to scowl. He scanned the room, and saw two gifts in the corner, wrapped in green paper.

Harry walked quietly over to the presents, sitting cross-legged on the ground and carefully unwrapping the first box. Chris stopped and stared at Harry. "Why did _he _get presents?!"

Harry was fuming now. He stood, clenching his fists tightly, setting the box on the ground carefully. "Because, you nimrod, I am a human being too. The world does not revolve around you, so get used to it!" he growled out. He was incredibly intimidating for a five-year-old. Chris began to whimper.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Chris yelped. The two adults were glaring at Harry.

"How could you speak to him like that?" James snarled angrily. Harry gaped at the man; how could he be such a terrible father?

"He doesn't think I deserve presents! He's the most arrogant creature to exist!" Harry retorted. Lily narrowed her emerald eyes.

"Well, I agree with him. You've been nothing but nasty to Chris. You were always jealous that he had the power to defeat You-Know-Who and you did not!" she hissed. James placed a hand on Christopher's shoulder.

"My thoughts exactly. I knew when you were born that you would never be as good as Chris, even when he was only alive for thirty minutes before. You were always useless compared to him! We would have been better off only having Chris for a son!" James shouted, not noticing the tears that welled up in Harry's eyes.

Harry snatched up his presents and darted around his so-called "family", running straight out the front door, passing Sirius and Remus who were just walking into the Potter manor.

"JAMES!" Sirius roared furiously. Remus turned to find Harry, to see that his footprints led into the dark forest on the other side of the road. The snow was too heavy to see clearly.

"Good riddance." Lily and James would not know until years later the big mistake they had made.

* * *

Harry ran until his adrenaline disappeared. His anger at the people who brought him into this world had fueled his determination to get out of there. But as the little boy looked around the black wood, beginning to feel fear rise into his throat, he wondered if it was the right decision.

_Mummy? Daddy? I'm scared! _Harry wanted to cry, but he scolded himself in anger.

_Mummy and Daddy love Chris. Not me. I don't _deserve _Mummy and Daddy's love._

Harry shivered in the cold December air. His head and his heart throbbed, and his face turned bright pink. For someone so small, he had a high tolerance for pain. He was in agony, with the biting freeze of winter settling around him, engulfing his body in the snowy blanket.

"Little one? Are you alright?" came a deep voice from above the little boy. With a shaky movement, Harry looked up to see the speaker.

A large figure cloaked in heavy blue robes loomed above Harry. The shadow cast across his face prevented the toddler from seeing his face, but he could tell by his gentle voice that he meant him no harm.

"I'm Harry, and I ran away," Harry informed him matter-of-factly. The big man knelt before him, chuckling. He pulled Harry into a soft embrace, surprising for a man of his size, before asking, "And why is that, Mr. Harry?"

So Harry told him all about his life. How he remembered the night that Voldemort came that it was he who was struck by the Killing Curse and not Christopher. How his parents ignored him and pampered Christopher like a prince. How he had finally defended himself against Chris and his parents told him that they regretted having him as a son.

The man felt his heart tighten. How could the Potters do this to their other son? He knew them well, having been James' partner in the Auror department. The man took the dark-haired boy into his strong arms.

"Don't you worry, Harry. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and I am going to give you a home."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Kingsley is NOT, I repeat NOT, adopting Harry. It just so happens Kingsley turned against Dumbledore and the Ministry. Thank you to **Volleyballstar11 **for giving me Kingsley. However, I do not know if I want to use all your other suggestions. I thank you, so PM me please!


End file.
